Insurrextion 2018
Insurrextion (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the UWF. It took place on March 5th, 2018. The event took place at the O2 Arena in London, England. It was the first, and to date only, UWF Insurrextion event. Five matches were contested on the main card. In the main event, Sheamus defeated Bobby Roode to retain the UWF Championship. On the undercard, Seth Rollins retained his Intercontinental Championship against Vampiro inside Hell in a Cell, and Vinny Marseglia defeated Marty Scurll in a Hardcore match to win the Television Championship, his first title reign in the UWF. Additionally, Chris Jericho defeated Dolph Ziggler by countout, and The Miz pinned Sin Cara. Storylines On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Bobby Roode opened the show by demanding a UWF Championship match, which he would receive as a reward for beating Chris Jericho at Judgment Day. Roode later distracted champion Sheamus during his match with Sin Cara, causing the former to get rolled up by the latter. On February 21st, Roode was pinned in a tag team match against Sheamus and Cesaro, the latter of which had recently become number one contender for the UWF Championship at WrestleMania. On the go-home episode of Revolution, Roode interrupted Sheamus's appearance on Miz TV, though the encounter did not become physical. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Chris Jericho hosted The Highlight Reel to voice his disapproval of being passed up for a UWF Championship opportunity in favor of Bobby Roode, Cesaro, and Seth Rollins. Dolph Ziggler interrupted the segment and attacked Jericho with a chair, blaming Y2J for his UWF Championship loss at Rebellion 2017 and subsequent head injuries. The next week, Ziggler superkicked Jericho after the latter's victory over The Miz. On the go-home episode of Revolution, Ziggler attempted to once again superkick Jericho after the latter's victory over Vampiro, but it was countered into the Walls of Jericho. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Vinny Marseglia pinned then-Television Champion Marty Scurll. The next week, Scurll challenged Marseglia to a deathmatch. While his demands were not met, Ethan Carter III announced a Hardcore match between the two for the Television Championship. On the February 21st episode of Revolution, Marseglia held the Television Championship over Scurll after the latter lost a match to Vampiro. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Seth Rollins lost a number one contender's match for the UWF Championship to Cesaro following interference from Vampiro and Jimmy Jacobs. The next week, Rollins called out Vampiro, which caused Ethan Carter III to book an Intercontinental Championship match between the two at Insurrextion. To avoid the match becoming a 2-on-1 disadvantage, Carter announced the match would take place inside Hell in a Cell for the first time in UWF history. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, The Miz ran into Titus O'Neil backstage, who attempted to invite Miz to join Titus Worldwide, an offer Miz strongly refused. The next week, The Miz hosted Miz TV with O'Neil - whose client Sin Cara had pinned UWF Champion Sheamus the week before - as his guest. The two made a match at Insurrextion, where if Miz lost, he would be forced to join Titus Worldwide. Later that night, O'Neil and Miz had a physical altercation during Sin Cara's match that distracted him long enough to allow Marty Scurll to win the match. The next week, Miz hit two Skull Crushing Finales on Sin Cara after his victory over El Generico. Event Preliminary matches The show kicked off with The Miz reflecting on his 15+ year career. Then, Renee Young interviewed Larry Sweeney regarding his newest signee to Sweet 'n' Sour Inc, who had yet to be revealed. The feed then went to Jimmy Jacobs, who murdered Vampiro to ensure he'd stay the monster he is. Finally, Marty Scurll cut a promo on his plans to retain his Television Championship. The first match of the night saw The Miz pin Sin Cara following a Skull Crushing Finale. With the win, Miz avoided being forced to join Titus Worldwide. Backstage, Vinny Marseglia prophecized a win against Marty Scurll. The feed then went to Chris Jericho, who hosted the 2018 Slammy Awards - Jericho won Comeback of the Year, Match of the Year, and Superstar of the Year. Finally, Charly Caruso interviewed Mr. Kennedy on the possibility of him being Sweeney's mystery signee. The second match saw Seth Rollins pin Vampiro following a Phoenix Splash from the roof of the Hell in a Cell to retain the Intercontinental Championship. Following the match, Jimmy Jacobs put Vampiro in a casket and lit it on fire, ending their partnership and putting Vampiro out of action indefinitely. Outside the arena, Sheamus presented a training montage. Backstage, Renee Young interviewed The Miz on his win over Sin Cara. The third match saw Vinny Marseglia pin Marty Scurll following a Redrum to win his first title in the UWF - the Television Championship - and ending Scurll's reign at 82 days. Marseglia would go on to break the record for the longest reign of both the title itself and among all UWF titles. The overall record would last until January 2019, while the Television Championship record would last until June 2019. Backstage, Mean Gene Okerlund interviewed Bobby Roode on his UWF Championship in the main event of Insurrextion. A vignette teased the coming debut of Minoru Suzuki. Then, Larry Sweeney announced his signee to be Mr. Kennedy, but the contract signing was interrupted by Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks, who argue over who will sign the contract before Kevin Steen comes out and signs it, officially joining Sweet 'n' Sour Inc. in place of Mr. Kennedy. Finally, Sheamus cut a promo on Bobby Roode. The fourth match saw Chris Jericho defeat Dolph Ziggler by countout following a Codebreaker, after which Ziggler rolled out of the ring to avoid getting pinned. After the match, Ziggler attacked Jericho with a steel chair. Outside the arena, Triple H held a phone conversation with Stephanie McMahon. Additionally, Paul Heyman and Cesaro cut a promo regarding the latter's UWF Championship match at WrestleMania. Main event The main event of Insurrextion saw UWF Champion Sheamus pin Bobby Roode following a High Cross to retain his championship for the second time. Aftermath On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Cesaro pinned Seth Rollins to earn a UWF Championship match at WrestleMania. On the March 14th episode of Revolution, UWF Champion Sheamus and challenger Cesaro were on the losing end of a tag team match against the returning Kevin Steen and debuting Minoru Suzuki. The next week, Cesaro pinned Steen in a singles match, prompting an assault from the latter against the former. Sheamus attempted to save Cesaro from the attack but inadvertently Brogue Kicked the challenger instead. On the February 29th episode of Revolution, ''Sheamus and Cesaro had a contract signing, after which they both respectfully shook hands and exchanged words. On the go-home episode of ''Revolution, Sheamus saved Cesaro from a 2-on-1 assault from Dolph Ziggler and Jimmy Jacobs, causing a roster-wide brawl between all of the WrestleMania match participants. Instead of brawling, Sheamus and Cesaro stared each other down in the middle of the ring to close the show. On the March 14th episode of Revolution, Jimmy Jacobs approached Kevin Steen about a potential partnership, which Steen politely declined. After Steen's victory in the night's main event, Jacobs went out to celebrate with Steen and was met with a Package Piledriver. The next week, after Steen once again shot down Jacobs's attempts at attaining a partnership, Jacobs attacked Steen during his match with Cesaro to give the latter the victory in the main event. On the March 29th episode of Revolution, Steen defeated Drew Gulak without any interference from Jacobs, who appeared on the titantron after the match to reveal he had kidnapped Steen's son Owen. Owen Steen said Jacobs would let him go if Kevin Steen would accept his challenge for a Cage of Death match, which Steen accepted. On the March 14th episode of Revolution, Seth Rollins announced he would be defending the Intercontinental Championship in an open challenge, which was accepted by both Bobby Roode and The Miz. Later that night, Roode pinned Rollins, but both were mysteriously attacked by Billy Gunn and Billy Kidman. The next week, Miz hosted a Miz TV segment with Rollins and Roode as the guests, where it was revealed that Gunn and Kidman were working for Miz the entire time as they attacked Rollins and Roode once again. On the March 29th episode of Revolution, now performing under the tag team name The Hired Gunns, Gunn and Kidman beat Rollins and Roode in a tag team match after Rollins abandoned Roode. On the March 14th episode of Revolution, Vinny Marseglia offered a Television Championship match to all comers, which was responded to by Marty Scurll, Minoru Suzuki, Bray Wyatt, and Sin Cara. Ethan Carter III announced a Monster's Ball match at WresteMania for the Television Championship. Later that night, Marseglia pinned Wyatt. However, both of them were attacked by Suzuki-Gun. Sin Cara attempted to make the save but was also beat down, causing Scurll - who was initially going to help the defense - to think twice before joining the others as victims of the assault and instead left the arena without a fight. The next week, Marseglia, Scurll, Wyatt, and Sin Cara won an 8-man tag team match against the members of Suzuki-Gun. On the March 29th episode of Revolution, Ethan Carter III announced an Ultimate X match, with the prize being a shot at the Television Championship. Initially annouced Wrfor the match were Monty Brown, Drew Gulak, Orange Cassidy, and Viktor. However, the match was an open invitational to any new members of the roster between the time of the announcement and WrestleMania, so Bubba Ray Dudley, Matt Hardy, Roman Reigns, and William Regal's mystery client were added to the match leading up to the show. On the March 14th episode of Revolution, Dolph Ziggler attacked Chris Jericho during his entrance for his match against Sin Cara, causing Sin Cara to win the match in record time. The next week, Jericho challenged Ziggler to a match, which was met with Ethan Carter III announcing an I Quit match between the two at WrestleMania. Later that night, Jericho distracted Ziggler during his match, causing him to lose to Monty Brown. Jericho then uncharacteristically attacked Ziggler after the match. On the March 29th episode of Revolution, Ziggler returned the favor by distracting Jericho, enabling Brown to defeat Jericho. On the go-home episode of Revolution, Ziggler used the Walls of Jericho during the fatal 4-way main event. Jericho later attacked Ziggler while making the save for Sheamus and Cesaro during the final brawl to close the show. Results